This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with optical sensors and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for geo-locating positions along optical waveguides.
An optical waveguide can be used for sensing one or more parameters (such as, temperature, pressure, vibration, chemistry, pH, etc.) as distributed along the waveguide. However, it can be difficult to correlate a distance or position along the waveguide with a physical location of the sensed property.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of sensing parameters with optical waveguides. These improvements can be useful whether or not a property is sensed as distributed along the waveguide, or the property is sensed at one or more discreet positions along the waveguide.